


In My Blood

by XxSunblayzexX



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, WIP, maybe a book?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2019-11-14 13:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18053417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxSunblayzexX/pseuds/XxSunblayzexX
Summary: This is not a full book. I just want to post this and see what the community thinks.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and let me know what you think!!

Order Meeting 21:00 August 10th

Severus landed on the steps of Number 12 gracefully. He stalked in, already irritated by being pulled away from his experimental potion he was working on for the summer. His mood was not unnoticed, but was left alone as Albus Dumbledore started the meeting. 

"Well. We have finally done it! We have found Harry Potter!" He exclaimed happily. 

"Potter? I thought he was dead?" Tonks called out. A few order members nodded along. The Order has stopped looking for him a couple years ago, when he was finally declared dead. 

"I have been searching for him for years. I never truly believed he was dead, only missing." Albus explained. 

"Well? Where is my godson?" Sirius growled. 

"He's upstairs." Sirius stood. "I'll go get him." Albus murmured. 

As Albus climbed the stairs to grab the young man, Remus, Sirius, and Severus exchanged a glance. They knew where Harry Potter was the whole time, and now they knew what had happened in the last few days. 

Harry came down the stairs just a step behind Albus, dragged by chains attached to magic suppressing cuffs on his wrists. Immediately, Sirius, Remus, and Severus stood and dropped to one knee, bowing their heads. 

"What? Stand up my boys." Albus said, confused. 

They didn't move. 

"Rise." Everyone gasped as the trio stood as one at the young mans command. 

"My King." Sirius nodded at his King and 'godson'.  Remus repeated the gesture. 

Severus walked up to Harry, wrapping an arm around his lovers waist and placing a kiss on his cheek. Harry smiled at his consort, happy to se him again 

Albus and the Order were stunned. What had just happened? 

Albus recovered first. "Severus? What is going on here?" He demanded. 

Harry stepped forward. "You kidnapped the King of the Underworld, you fool." His chains and cuffs clink as the hit the ground. 

The Aurors and Ministry workers pale. The Underworld is what the network of creatures that are spread across the world. Their King, only know as King Raio, was famous as the most vicious, yet fair King in written history. He was ruthless with people who harmed people under his protection, and protected his territory fiercely, but was rather fair in accidents, and treated his people with kindness and respect. People followed him because he was passionate about the cause, bout out of fear. He was the most powerful Vampire, and maybe even being, in the world. 

Albus was shocked by the news, but decided to pose his second most important question. "And what of Severus? What is this?" He gestured to Severus arm, still around the young King's waist. 

Harry smiled. "This is my mate. He is my equal in my Kingdom." He squeezed Severus's hand. 

"He's too old for you!" Molly Weasley snapped. 

Harry simply wiggled his fingers at Severus, taking off the ancient glamour and revealing Severus as he was at 20, minus the broken nose. "He's much older than he looks. When were you born again? 1702, was it?" Severus nodded. 

"But..... you grew up at Hogwarts with Lily?" 

"The glamour changes everything. He grew and changed exactly as he should have, except he has been way older for a long time. My Father needed a young man to spy on both you and Voldemort. He did the same for Grindewald. You could undo it, it's ancient vampire magic." 

—————————-•—————————-

Let me know if you would like to see this in a full book! This scene is roughly 4-8 chapters from the beginning, and may end up a little different, depending on what plot I go with, but this scene has been begging to be written down. All mistakes are mine. I literally wrote this in like 10 minutes.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe part of In My Blood, or maybe a different story altogether. Let me know what you think of that idea. 
> 
> Unbetaed: any mistakes are mine.

The boy huddled beneath the stoop, half hidden behind some bins. He shivered, soaking wet in the rain pouring down the London streets. He whimpered and moved closer to the wall, fighting for warmth.   
————————————————  
Nik prowled the streets, looking for an unsuspecting human to feed on. He found a fat man hurrying across a parking lot, but left him be. Fat people don’t taste right. He was about to turn a corner when he heard a soft whimper, almost kitten like. He paused, glancing around. The sound came again, and this time he pinpoints the noise. A small boy, maybe 3, was curled up in the corner. Nik lowered himself to the boys level slowly. 

“Hello little one. Are you okay?” He asked softly, his voice almost sounded musical, like soft bells. 

The boy looked up from beneath wild black hair with stunning green eyes. Nik gasped as his vision came to him. 

Dark shadows, green eyes. A young man steps out, a crown of silver atop his head. A True King of the Underworld. A Morganstein. 

He blinks. The child before him would become his Childe, a Childe of the Underworld. He smiled once more, his hunger forgotten as he lifts the tiny child into his arms. 

“I’ll take care of you little one. I promise. What’s your name?” 

The child shivers. “My name is Freak, sir.” He looks down, afraid. 

The vampire growls lowly. “Well, that’s not a very nice name. Would you like a new one?” The boy nods. “How about Harrison?” The vampire smiles when the boy agrees with a big smile. This boy will be a perfect addition to his Family. 

 

—-•—-

 

Severus Snape has claimed loyalty to both sides. He grovels at the feet of the hypocritical Riddle, and the manipulative Dumbledore. But where are his loyalties truly? To his King of course. See, Severus is a Vampire. He is one of the select few who are trained is espionage and disguise. He was a born Vampire, born in 1723. He was old enough to become the current King’s closest friend, which is why he finds himself here. 

He slowly makes his way to the front. His King lay peacefully in his coffin. The young Heir was gone, unable to face his people as his Father lay there. He would be crowned the next day, but Severus would be gone. The young Heir is only 18, but already taking up the mantel of the underworld. 

**~** 

Harrison stood in front of the mirror, fidgeting with the heavy crown atop his head. He didn’t want to be King. Being King meant acknowledging that his Sire was dead. Harrison sighed. ‘I must do what is right for my people.’ 

With that though echoing through his head, he walked into the throne room to be crowned. The room was silent as the young monarch took his place in front of his people. He kept an even look among them, merely glancing at each person before moving on. The only person that got a glimpse of a smile was his Mother, Ana. A proud Queen, now simply an advisor to the new King, she was happy to watch her son grow into the man she knew he would.


	3. PLEASE READ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> READ PLEASE

Hello all! I'm so glad you are all enjoying this fic idea. I was wondering if anyone would like to adopt this fic? I have a rough outline planned and some details that are not debatable, but I have no time to write this story like I wish to. I recently got accepted into my dream college and I am far to busy with classes, homework, and scholorships to continue to work on this, no matter how much I want to. If anyone would be up to adopting it, I'd send you everything I have and support it wholeheartedly. Comment down below and let me know if you are interested!


End file.
